Afterparty (CANCELLED - UNREALISTIC AND PRETTY FUCKING STUPID)
by objectapocalypse
Summary: After many episodes, the old cast decided the have a nice party at Firey's house. However, once Pen goes missing, they realize something is going wrong.
1. Summing Up The Panic

After BFDIA concluded,(which will be a very long time from the looks of BFDIA 6), the contestants from the first season decided to set up a party in a cabin in the woods which was, ironically, Firey's house.

Firey set up everything in the cabin, complete with a juice bar and turntables. The living room was the site of the party, with antique green rug furnishing the ground with sofas and comfy chairs surrounding it.

At this moment, the objects were talking about gossip and choosing a movie to watch.

"So, who wants to hold Woody down?," Blocky jeered. He gazed at Woody, who was on the verge on bursting into tears.

"Don't be such a jerk to him. Besides, he's scared of everything. He's sensitive," Leafy replied, making Blocky's face droop.

"Fine," Blocky complied. He continued as if that didn't just happen. "So, you guys all promised to bring a horror movie, well, except for Woody, so what have we brought."

There was a variety of movies brought in, from torture porn to psychological horror. However, one stood out: an indie movie called 'Paranoia'. To sum it up, Paranoia was a murder mystery. However, they didn't realize a real-life 'Paranoia' was going to happen any time soon.

In the middle of the movie, objects were starting to need to go to the bathroom. So Firey allowed them to go to the bathroom. One in particular, Pen, went to the outhouse to jerk off. (What, you guessed they were PG, fanfics can make them as close to R as they want.)

Firey warned, "You should be careful, around these woods legend says–"

"Whatever. I'll be fiiiiiiine," Pen confirmed. He then walked away.

Firey sighed. He always was scared of his outhouse. He didn't even know where it came from. The wood was old, like 18th century old. Moss was all over it, and he never went there, ever. Although, he lets his guests go there.

One by one, the guests came back. Except for Pen, who had to take the excruciatingly long barefoot walk in the woods. Pen might've hated the walk for all Firey knew. That in turn, might've made the trip longer. But after minutes and minutes of hesitation, and tons of complaints, Firey gave in and continued the movie, knowing that Pen will miss a major part of the movie.

As the movie started up again, Pen was knocking on the door with his now frail fists. His own ink all over him. He was fighting for his life. When suddenly …. he was nothing more. Meanwhile, the other guests were getting more and more worried.

"Where the fuck is Pen?" cried Eraser. His eyes suddenly visibly panicked, darting left and right.

"Yeah, where is he? I haven't seen him since forever ago," said Pencil, making it much more obvious that she was in love with Pen.

After all of this, Firey gave up. "I'm going to find him." He then stormed out of the room and went to the backyard. There, he noticed ink on the porch.

Firey grimaced. He never saw the bodily fluids of any object, mainly because he didn't have much wounds anyway. In fact, he was almost traumatized. "Guys, you might want to see this."

The other contestants gathered around the ink. Many were shocked. Some disgusted. Some afraid. Many ran back into the house. Only Rocky and Firey were there after the initial 5 minutes.

"Wow, Rocky. I can't believe this."

"Yeah… I'm out!" Rocky scuttled away on his two little legs.

However, Firey wasn't. He got out his fireproof notebook, and wrote in his 'diary'. But instead of inner thoughts, he wrote his look on the situation. From accusations to details, he wrote everything.

Suddenly, Firey saw someone. 'It' looked familiar. 'It' was like an old friend.


	2. Splitting Up

CAMERA FOOTAGE FOUND AFTERWARDS:

"Who are you?" Firey said, his voice trembling in the misty air.

"It's not who, Firey," Firey severed when he heard the voice reply, "It's what."

NOW BACK TO THE STORY:

Everyone didn't where Firey went, besides the fact that he was outside. Scared that they were going to die, they decided to send out the least functional contestant: Woody. As Woody was pushed outside, Leafy reassured that he would be okay.

"Come on, Woody. You could–"

Woody burst into tears. He walked outside without assistance thinking pessimistic thoughts to himself. As he departed, the rest of the objects had mixed feelings. Some were confident. Others were pitiful. Finally, after many seconds of waiting, Blocky came up with the most cliche idea.

"Why don't we split up?" he suggested.

Needle replied, "Then why do they always like that in the movies? Isn't this a bad idea?"

"Nah," Blocky said, confident as ever.

"We then need big groups, besides Woody, he's going on his own."

"Boys and girls?" someone suggested.

"No. Maybe… just a schoolyard pick?"

"So, who's going to pick the teams?"

Flower and Golf Ball burst in.

"So we have it."

Flower chose Blocky, due to his strength. Afterwards, Golf Ball chose Tennis Ball, platonically, of course. Blocky chose Eraser, due to friendship, but TB chose TD, just because she was a little quicker than everyone else. To sum the rest up, Match, Pencil and Bubble chose each other in Flower's team. (The alliance is back!) Then Coiny, Spongy, Rocky and Ice Cube were chosen because they would be useless, and expendable. Pin, Leafy and Snowball, volunteered to go on their own. Making a total of 4 groups.

For the rest of this fanfic the groups will be abbreviated as F (Flower's), G (Golf Ball's), L (Leafy's), and W (Woody on his own.)


End file.
